wojownicyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Dyskusja Wojownicy Wiki:Base'y/Akceptowanie
Strona była bazowana na tej z Warriors Wiki. Poprzednia także. Na tej stronie Medycy akceptują bejsy do artykułów. Tak, to właśnie tu wstawiasz najpierw skończony obrazek, i czekasz aż ktoś go zaakceptuje. Cóż, czas przeczytać regulamin! Regulamin to podstawa - pamiętajcie ;) Bazy akceptują '''tylko' Medycy'' Po wstawieniu bazy, grzecznie czekasz aż jakaś osoba, która ma na profilu plakietkę "Medyk", ci zaakceptuje bazę, da jakąś radę, lub... cóż, nie zaakceptuje. Zdarza się i tak, ale mimo wszystko, to nie jest powód do złości. Zaakceptuj to i tyle, nic trudnego, naprawdę. Medycy to osoby, które akceptują bazy. Swoich własnych nie mogą, byłoby to trochę niesprawiedliwe. Oczywiście, nie akceptują ich od razu, z różnych powodów. a) nie mają czasu, b) są na telefonie a nim ciężko coś zrobić, c) ....nie chce im się ok Dlatego okaż trochę cierpliwości. Medykami są: Ja, czyli Wichura Iikanakari, czy jak kto woli Kajen Prezuska, czy jak kto woli Prezi, Ilość base'ów Jedna osoba może dodać maksymalnie 4 base'y do akceptacji. Więcej nie może, dopóki tamte nie zostaną zaakceptowane. Im więcej się dodaje, tym większy spam się robi, a administracja nie siedzi 24h na wiki i szczerze to większość z nich to leniwe buły. Nazwa pliku Okay, a więc pewnie zapytacie, po kija to? Cóż, uważam, że lepiej by było jakby pliki się nazywały tak jak dany kot, który to jest... po polsku lub angielsku, jak wolicie. Więc na przykład, jeśli robicie Star Flower jako samotnika, to plik nazwijcie Star Flower/Gwiezdny Kwiat... ewentualnie Star Flower Loner/Gwiezdny Kwiat Samotnik Oczywiście, nie jest to obowiązkowe, ale tak na pewno byłoby prościej. Nie wiem, mnie tam irytują trochę cyferki, ale kto co woli. Jak to działa? Okay, więc tutaj będę wyjaśniać jak działa to całe akceptowanie. Taki poradnik w sumie. Może zacznijmy od tego, jak wstawić obrazek. Co oczywiste, trzeba wejść na tą stronę. I tutaj to może niektórych zdziwić... zamiast przycisku 'Edytuj' jest przycisk 'Dodaj temat'. Właśnie na ten przycisk klikacie. Okay, otwiera wam się najpewniej na tej samej stronie coś. To coś to najpewniej u was będzie edytor wizualny. Zamiast dodać temat w wizualnym edytorze, robicie to w źródłowym. Czemu? Bo tak jest po prostu prościej. W edytorze źródłowym jest więcej możliwości, i będę wyjaśniać jak dodać obrazek do akceptowania w nim, a nie wizualnym ;) Więc okay, macie pusty edytor. Good. A więc teraz wpisujecie ten kod: Może być po angielsku|jaki to base|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Nazwa pliku.png możesz dodać jakiś komentarz od siebie ~~~ lub ~~~~ Tak w skrócie to 3 lub 4 tyldy (~) służą do podpisu. No i załóżmy, że robicie Windstar jako Osadnika... kod by wyglądał tak: Wind Runner|Pierwszy Osadnik|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Przkład.png nie umiem w pręgi ~~~ I to nam da takie coś... Oczywiście, to tylko przykład. Nigdy w życiu bym nie dodała czegoś, co ma tak okropne pręgi i zostało zrobione w 2 minuty myszką... i jest szpetne i moje oczy umierają od tego, auć Generalnie, polecam najpierw przesłać obraz na wikię w zakładce obrazy, a dopiero po tym wstawić kod i w ogóle. I jak macie napisane pliku.png], to wpisujecie tam nazwę obrazu, jaką daliście. I nie wstawiacie tego obrazu przez edytor wizualny, ugh. I nie, nie może być przy pliku napisane żadne thumg, left, czy Gwiezdni wiedzą co. Ma być pliku.png] i tyle, koniec dyskusji. Jak będzie inaczej to będę bić po łapkach, przysięgam. Komentowanie A raczej dawanie rad... ale to też. To całe akceptowanie to nie jest po prostu zaakceptowanie przez Medyka lub nie. Medyk, czy zwykły user mówi, co poprawić do tego bejsu, czy coś dodać. I proszę, zamiast się wściekać, krzyczeć i twierdzić, że się znasz lepiej i to dobrze wygląda i mamy to zaakceptować... przyjmij rady, i to po prostu popraw*. Liczę, że wszystkie bejsy bez problemu zostaną zaakceptowane, w dzień, może kilka. Oczywiście to nie znaczy, że Medyk nie będzie mógł nie zaakceptować. Jeśli nawet po poprawieniu bejs będzie źle wyglądał - no sorry, ale nie. Nie zaakceptujemy. *Zalecam zapisywać bejsy tak, żebyście mogli je dalej poprawiać. To nie koniec! Jeśli poprawiłeś bejs, to prześlij jego nowszą wersję pliku. A teraz poradnik jak to zrobić: #Wchodzimy w obrazy, lub na tą stronę. #Klikamy lewym na obrazek. #Tam w okienku, nad 'Dodane przez ...' klikamy na nazwę obrazka. #Teraz na historię pliku. #Załaduj nowszą wersję. #Wybierz plik. #Prześlij plik. Good. Akceptowanie base'ów, które już są Jest to możliwe. Nie zawsze, ale jednak. Bo wiecie, jeśli bejs wygląda tak, to serio nie chce się tego widzieć w artykule. Tilly, jeśli to czytasz to przepraszam, no ale tak jest ;w; To rozumiem, może zostanie zaakceptowany. Ale jesli wygląd tak, czyli dobrze i poprawnie, to najpewniej nie zostanie zaakceptowany. No dobra, więc można. Przesyłasz go do obrazów, bla bla bla, jak ci zostanie zaakceptowany to po prostu daj do infoboxu. Proste? Proste. Jak nie zadziała to masz problem! A tak serio to napisz do mnie to ci jakoś pomogę ;v; Jak komentować No tak, nie wyjaśniłam wcześniej. Niestety. Więc, aby to zrobić, szukasz jakiegoś tam bejsu do zaakceptowania. Jak już znajdziesz, to klikasz 'Edytuj' przy tytule. Otwiera ci się edytor, i polecam włączyć tryb źródłowy. No dobra, więc skoro już to macie, to piszecie co tam chcecie... oczywiście, nie może być obraźliwe! No okay, jak już macie, to dajecie trzy lub cztery tyldy (~) i klikacie tam na boku 'Publikuj' i gotowe! No dobra, więc teraz, do osób które będą czekały na zaakceptowanie bejsów: na pewno się zdarzy, że będziecie musieli w nim coś poprawić, przesłać nowszą wersję na wikię, i waszym obowiązkiem jest poinformowanie o tym innych przy akceptowaniu. Jak to zrobić? Bardzo proste. Kiedy już prześlecie nowszą wersję pliku, musicie po prostu napisać o tym w waszej zakładce akceptowania. Piszecie po prostu: Zaktualizowane ~~~ lub ~~~~ Oczywista oczywistość, która nie jest tak oczywista Zaakceptowane bejsy trafiają na stronę taką inną. http://pl.wojownicy.wikia.com/wiki/Dyskusja:Base%27y/Zaakceptowane_1 <--- pierwsza taka. http://pl.wojownicy.wikia.com/wiki/Dyskusja:Base%27y/Zaakceptowane_2 <--- druga. http://pl.wojownicy.wikia.com/wiki/Dyskusja:Base%27y/Zaakceptowane_3 <--- trzecia. https://wojownicy.fandom.com/pl/wiki/Dyskusja:Base%27y/Zaakceptowane_4 <--- czwarta. https://wojownicy.fandom.com/pl/wiki/Dyskusja:Base%27y/Zaakceptowane_5 <--- piąta. https://wojownicy.fandom.com/pl/wiki/Dyskusja:Base%27y/Zaakceptowane_6 <--- szósta. https://wojownicy.fandom.com/pl/wiki/Dyskusja:Base%27y/Zaakceptowane_7 <--- siódma. https://wojownicy.fandom.com/pl/wiki/Dyskusja:Base%27y/Zaakceptowane_8 <--- ósma. https://wojownicy.fandom.com/pl/wiki/Dyskusja:Base%27y/Zaakceptowane_9 <--- dziewiąta. https://wojownicy.fandom.com/pl/wiki/Dyskusja:Base%27y/Zaakceptowane_10 <--- dziesiąta. https://wojownicy.fandom.com/pl/wiki/Dyskusja:Base%27y/Zaakceptowane_11 <--- jedenasta. https://wojownicy.fandom.com/pl/wiki/Dyskusja:Base%27y/Zaakceptowane_12 <--- dwunasta. https://wojownicy.fandom.com/pl/wiki/Dyskusja:Base%27y/Zaakceptowane_13 <--- trzynasta. Bejsy do zaakceptowania Niżej dajecie wszystko. W regulaminie zostało chyba wszystko wyjaśnione. Jeśli jednak coś jest niezrozumiałe, masz jakiś problem, czy coś, nie wahaj się pisać do mnie, albo innego medyka lub admina. Featherstorm|Wojownik|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:Featherstorm_Wojak.png Eeeee, no bo nie ma bazy Kajen Featherstorm|Królowa|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:Featherstorm_Królw.png Kajen Featherstorm|Starsza|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:Featherstorm_Starsza.png Kajen akceptuje całą trójkę Press (dyskusja) Drzewne Futro|Zastępca|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:2019_10_19_112937.png Nie wiem czy dobrze zrobiłam osiwiałe futro KociWojownik (dyskusja) Posiwiałego futra jest zbyt wiele i za bardzo nawalone. Zrób z tego pojedyncze kreski i najlepiej na trochę przeźroczyste. Kajen Zauktualizowane Nie wiem czy to miałeś na myśli, ale zobaczymy KociWojownik (dyskusja) Wciąż ich jest za dużo imo. Kajen Zauktualizowane KociWojownik (dyskusja) baza wciąż wygląda mało estetycznie oraz z spod rozkazu przełożonych; nie akceptuje Press (dyskusja) Silverstream|Gwiezdny Klan|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:Silverstream_KG.png Em, no bo poprzedni wygląda jak wygląda... Kajen akceptuje Press (dyskusja) Oszronione Futro|Wojowniczka|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:Oszronione Futro Wojowniczka.png Strzygeł Ten biały jest nieco ciemniejszy i bardziej niebieski niż w innych bazach. Press (dyskusja) Ten jest ok. Tak wygląda na oryg. bazie. Kajen akceptuje Press (dyskusja) 20:25, lis 7, 2019 (UTC) Oszronione Futro|Uczennica|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:Oszronione Futro Uczennica.png Strzygeł Zrób ten biały taki sam, jak na bazie z GK/wojowniczki. Kajen podpieram Kajen Press (dyskusja) Oszronione Futro |Kociak|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:Oszronione Futro Kociak.png Strzygeł Ditto. Kajen Oszronione Futro|Karmicielka|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:Oszronione Futro Karmicielka.png Strzygeł Ditto. Kajen Mleczne Futro (KR)|Medyk|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:2019_10_23_055708.png KociWojownik (dyskusja) Coś mi lekko nie pasuje w tych pręgach, zwłaszcza na ogonie. Poza tym, kolor oczu ma nieznany więc daj jej bardziej szaro-niebieskie. I nie wiadomo czy żyje, a nawet jeśli nie to gdzie trafiła, więc usuń ten base ze SC. Majeł (dyskusja) Usunęłam SC, co do pręg to możesz wyrazić się jaśniej? W sensie nie wiem co zmienić i nie chcę żeby było jeszcze gorzej KociWojownik (dyskusja) Te na ogonie przeciągnij bardziej na dół. I może zrób je trochę cieńsze. To samo co do ramion i łebka. Te na łebku na górze powinny iść z czoła na dół, a one trochę te dwie z uszu. Majeł (dyskusja) Popieram w połowie Maję, po prostu podociągaj te pręgi na ogonie, reszta jest imo ok. Kajen Zauktualizowane Poprawiłam oczy i ogon KociWojownik (dyskusja) Ja bym przeciągnęła jeszcze bardziej i dała jedną długą pręgę przez grzbiet i ogon Majeł (dyskusja) Zauktualizowane o coś takiego chodziło? KociWojownik (dyskusja) Mi się podoba. Ale to medycy akceptują i decydują o reszcie Majeł (dyskusja) Nocna Gwiazda|Przywódca|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Nocnagwiazdalider.png No to postanowiłam, że dorobię mu resztę baz. Rydzuś Król Jak zmarszczki pod oczami akceptuję, to te na czole nie przejdą, bo wygląda przez to jak sfinks. Poza tym, te rany mają fioletową barwę. Może zmień najpierw bazę z Gwiezdnego Klanu, żeby była bardziej, hm, "poprawniejsza"? Kajen Aktualizacja Rydzuś Król I zmień kolor oczu bo nie został z nimi opisany. Szaro-niebieskie mu daj. Majeł (dyskusja) Rzeczywiście, nie zauważyłam jakoś wcześniej. Rydzuś Król Aktualizacja Rydzuś Król Nocna Gwiazda|Wojownik|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Nocnagwiazdawojownik.png To na czole u przywódcy to zmarszczki. Rydzuś Król Aktualizacja Rydzuś Król akceptuje tą dwójkę Press (dyskusja) Mousewhisker|Kociak|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:Mousewhisker Kit.png Obecny do zmianki Majeł (dyskusja) Mousewhisker|Uczeń|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:Mousewhisker Apprentice.png Majeł (dyskusja) Mousewhisker|Wojownik|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:Mousewhisker Warrior.png Majeł (dyskusja) Voleclaw|Kociak|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:Volekit.png Majeł (dyskusja) akceptuje wszystkie cztery Press (dyskusja) Nocna Gwiazda|Kot z KG|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Nocna_Gwiazdaa.png Wstawiam, bo Kajen mówił, że tamten jest niepoprawny ;V. No cóż, Nocny Lider ze storklenu po prostu lubił malować sobie blizny na fioletowo. Rydzuś Król Imo ta baza wygląda jakby była całkowicie czarna. Praktycznie nie widać konturów bazy. Kiciorrek (dyskusja) Nie wiem, ja widzę :U Rydzuś Król Aktualizacja Rydzuś Król Nocna Gwiazda|Starszy|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Nocnagwiazdastarzec.png No to na razie wszystko. Rydzuś Król Aktualizacja Rydzuś Król akceptuję obie Press (dyskusja) Złamana Gwiazda|Włóczęga|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:broken.włóczęga.png Kolejne bazy dla Brokena Kiciorrek (dyskusja) zapomniałaś chyba tu mu ogona wykrzywić Press (dyskusja) Złamana Gwiazda|Wojownik|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:brokentail.png Kiciorrek (dyskusja) Nie za długi ten ogon? :? Rydzuś Król popieram Melę. Skróć może nieco, ale tak to jest wszystko w normie. Press (dyskusja) Złamana Gwiazda|Uczeń|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:brokenpaw.png Kiciorrek (dyskusja) Złamana Gwiazda|Kociak|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:brokenkit.png Kiciorrek (dyskusja) Floss|Karmicielka|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:2019_10_25_102516.png KociWojownik (dyskusja) Nie ma opisanego koloru oczy, poza tym, parę tych ciapek bym usunęła Majeł (dyskusja) zmień kolor oczy na szaro-niebieskie, i popieram majeł. Press (dyskusja) Mysie Futro|Wojownik Krótkowłosy|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Mysie Futro.png Alqlai (dyskusja) IMO te pregi są ubogie i niedoprecyzowane, te na torsie. Rydzuś Król może grzeczniej Mela po pierwsze, po drugie, Mouse ma już tu bazę, a ta nie przypomina w ogóle tamtej. Tu pręgi mają inny kolor, może spróbuj się bardziej wzorować na tej obecnej? Press (dyskusja) XD? Gdzie ja tu jestem agresywna czy kogoś obrażam by kazać mi być grzeczniejszą? Rydzuś Król popraw te pręgi i kolor im zmień, bo w ogóle nie wyglądają jak te u obecnej. Press (dyskusja) Robinwing|Kot z klanu Gwiazdy|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Untitled316 20191029214902.png proszę mnie nie bić Flameyka (dyskusja) Ta baza jest za duża WildLoner (dyskusja) czemu w ogóle base ma być zmieniony, skoro obecny poprawny jest? Press (dyskusja) Poza tym, źrenice są narysowane i widocznie odstają od lineartu, inny format, za duży. I no obecna jest poprawna baza Majeł (dyskusja) Dovewing|samotniczka|do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Dovewing loner.png Press (dyskusja) Dovewing|wojowniczka|do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Dovewing warrior.1.png Press (dyskusja) Dovewing|uczennica|do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Dovewing app.png Press (dyskusja) Dovewing|kociak|do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Dovewing kit.png Press (dyskusja) Wiśniowa Łapa (OT)|Kot z Klanu Gwiazdy|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Wiśniowa Łapa(OT) Cherrypaw(Ot).png mój pierwszy bejs,sorka jak jakiś kod zle napisałam SrebrneFutro (dyskusja) Widzę, coś nie wyszło. I nie edytuje się starych tematów tylko oddaje się nowy temat... Naprawiłam to i mam nadzieję, że nikt nie będzie mnie za to bił, a co do basea chyba się nie dodał :? Rydzuś Król coś się popsuło czy jak, że nawet po przeniesieniu na nowy temat pozostaje jako edycja poprzedniego czy jest już limit tematów po prostu? Rydzuś Król Wpierw musisz przesłać plik na wikę, a potem wstawić tutaj. Tak to nic nie działa. Majeł (dyskusja)